Many types of devices require transmitting energy between locations. Recent advances have accelerated the pace of innovation for wireless energy transmission (WET) without the use of cords. An example of a system using wireless energy technology is a powered, implantable medical device.
Many implantable medical devices require electrical systems to power the implant. Typically, this is achieved using percutaneous wiring to connect a power source to the implant. More recently, there has been interest in development of Transcutaneous Energy Transfer (TET) systems, e.g., through an oscillating magnetic field, for powering implantable medical devices.
A TET system usually includes a number of components or systems. A conventional TET system is implemented with a transmitting coil and a receiving coil for transmitting energy across the skin layer. The system typically includes a controller for driving the transmitting coil and/or controlling the implanted electronics.
Typically, implantable medical devices, such as implanted sensors, require very little power to operate. With such low power levels (on the order of milliwatts), power transfer levels and efficiency can be lower. With higher power devices (e.g., on the order of watts and up to 15 W or more), efficient transfer of wireless power is extremely important. Additionally, positions within the body are limited that can accommodate larger implanted devices, some of which are deep below the skin surface. These implant locations require additional attention to position and orientation of both the transmit and receive coils, as well as techniques to improve and maximize transfer efficiency.
Previous TET systems for implantable medical devices required the implanted receiver coil to be positioned just under the skin, and typically include a mechanical feature to align the receive and transmit coils and keep them together. By implanting these devices directly under the skin, the size and power requirements of these implanted devices is limited if they are to be powered by a TET system. TET systems can be designed for operation even while power is not being received by the receiver coil. In a typical configuration, solid-state electronics and a battery can power the implanted medical device when external power is interrupted or not available.
For higher power devices, efficiency and heat losses become very important. Heat loss in an implanted device is limited by the acceptable temperature rise of the surrounding tissue. Typically a 2° C. temperature rise in tissue is the acceptable limit before risking thermal damage to the surrounding tissue. This is a relatively small temperature rise, meaning the acceptable heat loss in an implant is also small. As a result, the power efficiency of a TET system is very important.